


Secret Santa

by hardyrose



Series: Alternative Universe [1]
Category: Broadchurch, Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Secret Santa, Swearing, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardyrose/pseuds/hardyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec and Ellie attend a secret Santa party for the holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Santa

Alec stood in the corner, sipping his tea while the pub bustled with Christmas cheer. It was quite strange to see his coworkers with a different backdrop. He wasn’t so sure if he liked this intimacy for business trade of scenery. 

Ellie was, of course, in the middle of the hustle and bustle socializing with anyone and everyone. Alec huffed as he stood awkwardly by a column holding up the low-ceiling of the ancient pub. His eyes swept over the holly spiraling up the column, the massive red bows delicately hanging from the ends of tables, the multicolored Christmas lights strung from one end of the bar to the other, and the merry faces of nearly half the town lighting up the atmosphere like the star on top of the trees currently occupying nearly every house in Broadchurch. It was disgustingly merry, thought Alec.

“Oi,” Alec started slightly when Ellie nudged his shoulder. “You don’t always have to look like a grumpy arse, sir. It is Christmas.”

“It’s the 23rd,” Alec grumbled. 

Ellie rolled her eyes. “Anyway, we’re going to exchange secret Santa gifts now. So, put yours—discretely—in that box at the end of the bar,” Ellie pointed.

Alec dragged himself over, reached into the pocket of his trousers, and tossed his gift into the box. He had tried so hard to get out of this party, but Ellie would not stop nagging him about coming. She would literally come in every day, ask him about it and leave later that day, but not, of course, without asking him. He had only just given up a few nights ago and had been forced to waste an hour of his day off to search for a gift.

Philip, a detective sergeant, was lucky enough to get Alec as his secret Santa. He better enjoy his tea bags and pocket notepad, thought Alec. Ellie had helped him enormously.

Alec slid his tall frame onto the bar stool furthest away from the box-o-gifts. He couldn’t seem to get far enough away from the excitement though. 

“Hiya,” said a feminine and slightly familiar voice. Alec turned in his chair. His eyes instantly took in the woman’s figure. She was wearing a red Christmas sweater, tight black leggings tucked into wooly socks, and tan leather boots. Alec would never admit to himself that he noticed the gentle curves of her frame. He looked up to meet a sparkling and strikingly beautiful pair of whiskey eyes. They had a playful mirth to them, yet a depth that snatched Alec’s ever wandering attention.

“You alright, mate?” the woman asked with a tongue-touched grin. Oh, God, she’d noticed him giving her the once over. Had his eyes slowed down on her breasts? Bloody hell, Alec, get a grip. 

Blood rushed to his face. “Uh,” Alec quickly looked at his hands holding his still full pint. “Yeah…thanks.”

“DS Rose Tyler,” she held out her hand. Alec took it and tried to focus on the knot in the wooden column behind Rose instead of the heat radiating between their hands.

“DI Alec Hardy,” he pursed his lips together.

She smiled sweetly. “I know. I worked under you on the Griswold case.”

Alec’s eyebrows rose. “Ah, yeah. I remember now.” And she was still bloody smiling. Alec hadn’t even taken a sip of his lager and his stomach was already a bit out of sorts. 

“You don’t like these things do you, DI Hardy?” she inquired. “I’m sure you’ll find something good out of these eventually.”

He nodded.

“Right!” Ellie’s voice carried across the bar attracting everyone’s attention. “We’ve got everyone’s prezzies so we’re going to get a move on now.” Names were called out for the next five minutes. Rose opened hers to find a lovely woolen scarf and a tea mug coaster that keeps her tea warm. 

When Alec got his, the pub’s loud chatter lulled slightly. He looked up to see more than half of his coworkers staring intently. Alec awkwardly looked back down at his gift and began to open it. To find a box. Holding two bowties. One grey with lighter grey diagonal stripes. Another decorated with the unmistakable Scottish quilt pattern that has haunted Alec ever since his mother forced him to wear the embarrassing attire as a teenager to his auntie’s wedding.

Snorts and giggles quickly rippled into loud guffaws throughout the bar. Alec caught Ellie’s eyes. He raised his eyebrow and she gave him a look as if to say: “Wasn’t me.” She then promptly burst into fits of laughter. 

Someone shouted, “Bowties are cool, Detective Inspector!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later into the night, Alec had had two pints of lager. He was definitely starting to get quite a bit of a buzz.

Alec stood observing the cheerful crowd of deputy officers from afar. Everyone looked so peaceful and happy it caused the corner of Alec’s mouth to quirk up.  
“Is that a smile?” said Rose, walking over to him. 

“No,” Alec grumped. 

“That was a smile,” she laughed. Alec couldn’t help but grin back. 

“What you doing over here?” Alec asked. “Shouldn’t you be…conversing?”

“Well, I actually was just over there. I thought you were a good detective?” she teased.

Alec scoffed, “Nah, I’m the worst cop in Britain.” 

“Well, the next time the papers want a front page worthy pic, they need to catch you in one of those bowties.”

“That was you?”

Rose smiled and shook her head. “Sorry to disappoint, but no. I had Ellie.”

Alec nodded, “Ah.”

“Yep,” Rose stepped closer. She looked up and gently took hold of Alec’s silky tie. “I’m more of a tie girl, me.” 

Alec swallowed thickly, “Are ye?” His brogue thickened as did his nerves. 

Rose looked through her lashes at him. She was at least a half a foot shorter than him, but that didn’t stop Alec from having a perfect view of her beautifully plump lips. They seemed so bloody close. God, she’s gorgeous, Alec thought. 

Then she was rising to her tiptoes. Her lips came closer to his and he braced himself when they stopped short of their destination. He couldn’t wait any longer and lowered his lips the last few centimeters. Bloody hell.

She was so soft. Alec’s eyes fell shut. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He had at least a decade on this woman. He was her boss for fuck’s sake! There was definitely too much alcohol in their blood by this time of night.

All thoughts rushed from his mind when Rose ran her tongue across his bottom lip. He couldn’t hold back a groan and he instantly sank into the kiss. It had been ages since he’s kissed a woman. Hell, it had been ages since he’d last touched a woman. It felt bloody fantastic. 

Rose gripped for purchase on his shirt and Alec felt the wooden column press into his back as she leaned into him. Alec fought desperately to suppress his body’s reaction to the feel of her as he wrapped his arms around her. His hands moved to her hips simultaneously to her hands slipping over his shoulders and into his hair. 

Their mouths battled for control until Alec gladly gave in to her demanding pace. She thrust her tongue into his mouth, only to withdraw with gentle strokes. Alec sighed as she nipped at his bottom lip. As soon as the pace began to speed up again, Rose was alarmingly struck by a sudden silence that had filled her ears.

Alec quietly whimpered when Rose withdrew. His eyes drifted open to see the side of her face. She then quickly pulled away from their embrace. Alec swallowed thickly, quickly straightened and turned to see all eyes in the bar on them. Shit.

Ellie was gaping at the pair. The awkward silence was broken as fast as it had fallen when a sergeant whooped loudly.

“Go on, Hardy. Well done, mate! Wahey!”

“Well done, Rosie!” shouted a woman. “Way to pull ‘im!”

Laughter erupted in the pub as Alec and Rose turned bright red and fidgeted awkwardly. 

Rose looked up and giggled. Alec looked at her questioning. He followed her finger to the ceiling.

Hanging above them, in all its holiday glory, was mistletoe.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! I know it's past Christmas, but, hey, why not drag it out. I was kind of too busy to post this before though. I might continue this relationship in a different way if someone has an idea or prompt. Thank you!


End file.
